Schn T'Gai
by einzel
Summary: Max wakes up to a new lease on life. Painfully


Oh God. The pain...Soval. Darkness. Heavy crushing weight. Can't breathe. Those horrible screams. Can't stay awake. Bright light. Darkness.

Maxwell opened his eyes. He was laying in bed in a dimly lit room. He tried to move and discovered he was encased in a body cast. He felt a

presence on his temple. Fingertips. Moving his eyes to the right he saw a robed Vulcan pulling his hand away and standing erect. Beside him

stood a young reldai. With a look, the healer dismissed her. and looked back at Max.

"Osu. I must ask you to not move. You were grievously injured and we are still a long way to having you ambulatory.

You have questions that we will try to answer. But it will not be this day. Please rest."

With a nod. The healer turned and left the room leaving Max laying there thinking of how he'd ended up here.

Remembering the running conversation while entering the security check point in the United Earth Embassy.

They were well inside the hallway when Maxwell sensed a low rumble. Max had just enough time to shield Soval

when they had been engulfed by the explosion. There was several seconds or minutes of excruciating pain.

A heavy weight across him, Soval underneath him. Then before he lost consciousness he saw a bright light engulf

them. His thought being, someone really stepped in it to bomb the embassy. Thinking on that, he couldn't help the

anger that smoldered deep down inside. So damn close to having a closer accord with the Vulcans and now this.

As he faded off to sleep he made no effort to control his grief as it overwhelmed him.

He woke again many hours later. Days or weeks. He had no idea. He found the same healer standing over him withdrawing

his hand to clasp it with the other one in front of him. Beside him stood Soval and a young Vulcan female whose poise told

him she was in a position of authority.

"Welcome back Maxwell. In a few more days you should be able to move about. We had to put you in a healing trance to hasten your healing,

you were very nearly dead when we beamed you out of there. Unfortunately we were unable to save the other three who we were to

contact concerning our "special project". They were buried too deep in the rubble."

"Soval. How long? Where am I?" He finally managed to speak.

"You are at our clan holdings, in fact in the very same room where Genevieve stayed in during her confinement. It was necessary to keep you hidden considering what had transpired."

Soval paused, then the young woman added.

" Your embassy was bombed three months ago. Over 43 dead. We eventually found out the guilty ones and inadvertently did away with the

high command. You are listed as dead, along with 31 other humans. As you will soon realize in the coming weeks."

Looking at Soval , she nodded and stepped back from the bed to stand beside the healer, Soval went on.

" We felt your efforts in liaison with us as well as your investigation into subversive elements was too valuable to be compromised.

That and the fact that I could not bear to lose a friend warranted the secrecy."

"Thank you." Max whispered.

"The cause is more than sufficient Max. We both share a daughter who needs to be cherished all the more. And that more than anything,

I will not abide there anguish. When I return to earth. I will share my memories with all three, if you wish Abigail to. I will not share that you are still alive."

"But how will you soften the blow if I'm dead?" Soval smirked at Max's question.

"You can trust me on this Max. I will formulate a way to assure them that all is not lost."

"Alright Soval. I have no choice in that matter. What would you have in mind for me then? After I've healed."

"So far Maxwell, all we ask is for you to be healed. We do have something in mind."

When Soval gestured with his right hand. Max noticed a young Reldai step forward to stand beside Soval.

"S'Rel will be assisting you with your healing and help bring you up to date with current events."

Max turned his attention to S'Rel, then with a sigh. Turned back to Soval.

"I know that you will cherish and protect our family Soval. But as of this moment you're to regard Young Max and Oliver as enemy combatants.

As their father, I had never instilled the values they are going by, and they have demonstrated an unrepentant animosity towards their sister and

niece. I have the suspicion that you will embark on that little project you had mentioned. I am curious if it involves humans."

"It does. And soon it shall be explained."

Reaching out, he laid a hand on Max's shoulder. Soval looked apologetic when Max winced. He was still stiff and sore.

Turning his attention to the bedside table. He indicated the items laid out on it.

"We took the liberty of retrieving these items from your personal baggage that you may need. I apologize that I had to meld with you to find out.

Since we were unable to contact those are the three. This will be almost the only evidence we have on Terra Prime's activities. We were also able to

retrieve what we needed from their personal effects that would be helpful in this investigation."

Pausing. Soval looked back at T'Pau a moment.

"Just for your involvement in any activities other than continuing that investigation. I will have to ask you to trust us.

We will not stonewall you and keep you in formed. But what we have asked remains in effect."

Max nodded. Then laid his head back, closing his eyes, he faded off to sleep. Soval seemed to sag for a moment.

The sadness of the last months catching up to him. Without turning around he asked the healer.

" It may be foolish Honored Elder but I must inquire. How much longer before he has the strength to function?"

T'Pau spoke up before the healer.

" Soval, we should let his body heal. For a human, he sustained injuries that should have killed him. His qualifications will be

beneficial to us. However, it will not be beneficial to push him so soon after such a trauma."

Soval looked sharply back at T'Pau. Then resignedly replied.

"Then let it be as you say Minister."

He replied. He regarded his friend for a moment longer before returning to leave Max's bedside.

T'Pau joined him has he made for the door. The healer remained for a moment longer then turned and left behind them.


End file.
